A Shade of Black: MittensXShady kittens
These kittens belong to PitbullLover, so please ask if you can use them! Small Summary After 2 years of dating, Mittens and Shady get married and decide to have kittens! 5 beautiful, healthy kittens are brought into the world on June 10th. There are 2 boys and 3 girls. Tyrone was born first, then Tyree, then Tyla , then JD, and finally Harlem. Apperences Tyrone, Tyree, and Tyla: They are triplets and only have a couple differences that help people know who is who. They all have brown fur everywhere except for their front 2 paws, the tips of their tails, and the tips of their ears. Those areas are white. Tyrone has his mother's green eyes, Tyree has her father's blue eyes, and Tyla has one blue eye and one green eye. Tyrone wears a black collar, Tyree wears a purple collar, and Tyla wears a green collar. JD (Joshua Daniel): JD has all black fur, except for a spot on his back and a heart shaped Mark on his nose. Those areas are brown. He has his brown eyes and wears an orange collar (like his father, he only wears it when he has to) Harlem: Harlem has all white fur and she is an albino. She has piercing red eyes and wears a blue collar. Personalities Tyrone: He is a take charge kind of cat, especially when it comes to his siblings. You'll always find him either leading the kittens away from danger or into trouble. He loves all his siblings and cares for each one of them. He's closer to his mom than his dad, but he loves both of his parents. Tyree: She's a book worm. You'll always find her snuggled up next to a good book. Name any book and she can tell you what happened. She can be a blabber-mouth sometimes and a bit of a spoiler alert. She can't keep secrets very well, but if it's really important, she can hold it in. Tyla: She is very adventurous and loves to explore. She'll climb up or on anything that she can to try and get a better view. She's not the trouble maker of the group, but is a close second. She loves going dumpster diving with her dad and loves it even more if there's fish involved. JD: He's the trouble maker of the group. He loves pulling pranks, and usually doesn't take things too far. He loves scaring his parents and giving them a "mini heart-attack". He is always looking out for his sisters and sometimes his brother if he needs it. He is like his father, tough on the outside but don't on the inside Harlem: She is a very shy kitten. She is scared that people will tease her about being an albino, but knows that her family is always there for her. When meeting new people/pups/cats, she will usually hide behind Tyrone since he's the oldest. She sticks close to her mom and dad if they go anywhere new and is a bit jumpy. Trivia -Tyla loves fish -none of the kittens have crushes -JDs favorite prank is the bucket of water in the door -When pulling pranks, JD plays them on everyone. Bolt, Penny, penny's mom, anyone! -Harlem is scared of the vet, shots, storms, lightning, bugs, spiders, snakes, birds, hats, and anything that moves - All of the Kittens get along with other kittens and pups -Tyree has read over 500+ books by the time she's 6 months old -Tyrone trys to control his brother and sisters, constantly -the kittens love to spend time with their parents -The triplets hang out together more than they hang out with the other kittens -Harlem is skidish and scared of loud noises -they love to watch bolts tv show and laugh when told that he thought it was tall Voice Actors Tyrone: Younger: to be decided Older: Owen Mason (Ryder from Paw Patrol seasons 1 and 2-partially) Tyree: Younger: to be decided Older: to be decided Tyla: Younger: to be decided Older: to be decided JD: Younger: Elan Garfias (voice of Cody burns in transformer rescue bots) Older: to be decided Harlem: Younger: to be decided Older: Andrea Libman (voice of Fluttershy from MLP) Gallery my kitties 004.JPG|the Kittens by me! (Left to right- top: Tyree, JD) (left to right- bottom: Tyrone, Tyla) (Harlem is hiding in the scratching post) Category:Kitten Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by PitbullLover Category:Kittens Category:Felines Category:Female Category:Male